The Psycho One
by ChainGangSoldier45
Summary: Nobody knew that there was a third Hardy boy but there is, and he's coming to the WWE. Jacob Hardy is nothing like his brothers. Jacob is considered Psycho. He has a violent past that he wants to keep a secret but can he do just that?
1. Welcome To The WWE

**Hello everyone, now this isn't a full story just yet and the reason that is, is because I still need more characters for this story besides the real wrestlers.**

**here is what I need to know**

** Name**

**Nickname**

**Description**

**Height**

**Weight**

**Hometown**

**Finisher**

**Signature**

**Relation to other current wrestlers (Don't have to)**

**What connection they could have to Jacob from either the past or in the story**

**Now the title is really a working title if you can come up with one then let me know cause just like coming up with OC's I'm not really good at coming up with titles to stories thanks everyone.**

***Thanks to XRanger13 and deadman68 for two OC's so far**

_Cameron, __North Carolina- October 31, 2011_

_Jacob sat in his bedroom at his parent's house in Cameron, North Carolina. He had just returned home from his three-year stay at the special hospital, for something that he doesn't like to discuss. He could hear footsteps outside the bedroom door; he didn't want to deal with one of his family members. He stood and shifted towards the window, he unlocked the window then pulled it up opening it. He got one leg out and was about to pull his other leg out along with it, "What the hell do you think your going?" Jacob stopped. He looked over his shoulder to see his older brother Jeff standing in the doorway, he pulled himself back inside. "Jake… listen I know things have been difficult since mom died…" Jeff started to say but Jacob cut him off._

"_DON'T…. just don't, I just got home from a place you would never understand…. I had no reason to be there in the first place…" Jacob walked over and sat back down on his bed. " I don't even remember what mom looks like Jeff…. She died when I was baby and then…" Jacob combed his fingers threw his long black hair, "God how come our family is so fucked up? TNA sent home cause you were fucked up. Matt…. I don't even want to talk about him!" Jacob said standing up; he turns to see Jeff standing there listening to everything. "I can't do this anymore Jeff… I want to get out of here, I want to be my own man," he added before going silent._

_Both Hardys knew how hard it was going to be to convince their father to allow Jacob to leave the house after everything he went though. "I'll talk to him alright?" Jeff said, Jacob didn't acknowledge that he even heard his brother. Jeff must've left cause he soon heard yelling downstairs, he left his room and stood at the top of the steps listening in. "Dad, this could be really good for him, god forbid he gets to do anything now I mean all he does is sit up in his bedroom all day" he heard Jeff shout._

"_It's better than smoking and taking goddamn pills," their father barked back, silence filled the room. He waited for something to happen and then it did, "You know what? Fine if he wants to leave then let him cause I'm god damn tired of you druggies," their father said. Jacob became pissed so he stormed into his room and grabbed an empty pillowcase. He threw some things that he knew he would need, he walked over and climbed out his bedroom window. He leaped to the ground; he walked around the side of the house to the front driveway. He walks off; all he can hear is his father's words in his head. He reaches down and grips the rubber band that is around his wrist. He begins to snap it hard against his wrist; he keeps doing it until it starts to bleed. "I don't need them…. I don't need any of them," he mutters._

Present Day- April 27, 2013

Jacob sat in the lobby of the WWE Headquarters in Stamford, Connecticut. He was there to have a meeting with the Executive Vice President of Talent who happened to be Paul Levesque also known as Triple H. "Mr. Hardy… Mr. Levesque will see you now" said the lady at the front desk, Jacob stood then walked past the desk then knocked on the door leading to Paul's office. He heard a gruff come in from the other side so he opened the door and walked inside.

"You know when I first heard that Matt and Jeff had another brother I couldn't believe it but I also knew that meant some big things could happen for WWE so I knew I had to somehow get you to come" Paul said as Jacob sat down in the chair in front of him. Jacob now sporting blue hair instead of his normal dark hair bit his lip then said,

"Not to sound rude or anything… but I'm nothing like my brothers… I have had problems in my past but I promise that they are behind me and fully plan on giving this company my life" he sees Paul smile then something his slid over to him. He grabs it then flips it open to see a life-time contract with the company, Jacob smiles then grabbing the pen he signs his name.

"Now your not going to debut until this coming Monday edition of Raw so I think it would be good to head over to the house show that's going on tonight so you can get to know some of the guys you might be working with during your career" Paul said, Jacob shook the man's hand then left the office. He didn't stop walking until he was outside the building; he quickly pulled out his cell and texted Amy "LIta" Dumas the good news. He hailed a taxi, which took him to the arena that was hosting the house show for tonight.

Jacob had never seen such a busier place in his life, stagehands running left and right and then he saw superstars talking amongst themselves. He knew that he finally found a place he could call home, he walked past the catering table but stopped and backtracked. He reaches out to grab a water bottle, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jacob turns to see a dirty blond haired man who was being followed by an older man with the weirdest looking mustache Jacob had ever seen. "Everything on that table is for WWE Superstars like myself not the help" the man dirty blond haired man said with a slight lisp. Jacob knew who this person was; it was the Real American Jack Swagger, which meant that short old man with him, was Zeb Colter.

"For your information…. Jacky but I happen to be the newest superstar on Raw so that means this water is officially mine" Jacob said grabbing the water then walked past a stunned Swagger and Colter. He met a bunch of people along the way from the likes of WWE Champion John Cena to Randy Orton, Sheamus to Alberto Del Rio and a few divas like Divas Champion Kaitlin, Layla and The Bella Twins. When asked his name he only introduced himself as Jacob and the reason why never told them his last name was because he didn't want anyone to know whom his family were. He hadn't talked to his father or brothers since that day two years ago.

Jacob ends up watching the show in the viewing room with a bunch of other superstars. He watched the show with much interest, as it was a chance for him to scout any possible future opponents he may face when he starts wrestling this coming Monday night Raw.

"This Monday… everyone will find out that out of the three Hardy Boyz that I am the one they call Psycho"

**Thanks for reading and Chapter 2 which is raw will mostly likely be up the Tuesday after Raw that way I know what to put. Thanks for reading and please review thanks again everyone.**


	2. First Match and A Message

**Hey everyone, wow thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows it really means a lot to me. Okay so in this chapter Jacob will have his first match in the WWE and I would like to thank deadman68, XRanger13, thejoker122 and Della=Dolll for their OC's and yes I'm still accepting OC's. I would also like to ask for those to gave me OC's some insight on how they would like their relationship with Jacob go as the story goes on. Here are the things I need to know...**

**Name:**

**Nickname (Ring Name):**

**Appearance:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Age:**

**Hometown:**

**Entrance Music:**

**Finisher:**

**Wrestling Attire:**

**Relation to Current/Former Superstars:**

**Connection To Jacob:**

***I do not own WWE only Jacob Hardy and Jamie Lovehart goes to Della Dolll who I want thank again for the OC.**

April 29, 2013- Monday Night Raw

Tonight was Jacob's debut on Monday night Raw and to say that he was nervous would be an understatement. He was completely scared shitless; he walked back and forth in the locker room he shared with other superstars. He was currently the only one in the locker room so he walked over and laid down on the bench, just as he laid his head down there was a knock at the locker room door. He groaned then stood up, he walked over and pulled open the door to reveal a woman who looked about 25. She was Caucasian and stood about 5'5", she had blond hair, which reached down to her mid back had blue highlights streaks. The woman was wearing black skinny jeans with black leather boots, a Fozzy t-shirt and also wore a black leather jacket.

"Can I help you?" Jacob asked with a raised eyebrow, the woman looked up and that's when he saw that she and the bluest eyes he had ever seen. He cleared his throat then asked again, "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Jacob… I'm his manager starting tonight" she replied, he was never told that he was getting a manager. She saw the look on his face, "Let me guess they didn't tell you that you were getting a manager did they?" she asked.

"Oh yeah they did, they just never told me who it was" he replied,

"Well anyways…. Hi my name is Jamie Lovehart, the niece to Jessica Lovehart who is the wife to Chris Jericho," the woman said introducing herself. She stuck out her hand and Jacob took it and shook it.

"Nice to met you Jamie… I'm Jacob Hardy" Jacob said, they walked down the hall straight to the guerrilla position. Jacob's opponent Epico was already down in the ring with his cousin Primo and Rosa Mendes in his corner. Bodies by Drowning Pool hit and Jacob along with Jamie walked out onto the stage.

"Introducing his opponent, from Cameron, North Carolina, weighing in at 215 lbs, accompanied by Diamond, the Psycho…. JACOB!" Justin Roberts announced as Jacob and Jamie made their way down the ramp. Jacob entered the ring while Jamie walked over and took her spot on the side of the ring. As Justin left the ring, the ref rang the bell. The two men locked up. Jacob shifts Epico into a side headlock, Epico pushes Jacob off into the ropes and when he comes back Epico hits him with a hip toss. Jacob rolls with slight pain; Jamie slaps the mat and shouts,

"COME ON JACOB!"

Epico follows up with an arm bar. The ref gets down on Jacob's level and asks if he wants to give up but Jacob shakes his head no so Epico lets go and starts stomping down on him. He walks away then comes back but when he reaches Jacob, Jacob punches him in the gut then follows that up with a clothesline then another one after that.

Jacob rubs his head with his hands then picks Epico up and hits him with a drop kick before tying for a pin but he only gets a 2 count. Jacob sits up and then stands up but Epico is faster, he runs then jumps to the ropes and comes back landing a kick to the side of Jacob's head. With him down, Epico crawls over and goes for the pin but Jacob kicks out at two. Epico gets up and starts arguing with ref so Jacob takes this time to recover from the kick, Jamie slaps the man repeatedly trying to get Jacob to get up. Jacob rolls then stands and climbs the turnbuckle. When Epico turns around Jacob's leaps off hitting him with a drop kick. Jacob goes for the pin,

1….

2…

Epico gets his shoulder up; Jacob stands then picks him up and follows that up by whipping Epico into the ropes. Jacob runs at Epico who tries to counter with a clothesline but Jacob ducks then runs up the turnbuckle. He leaps backwards and flips in air hitting Epico with the same move that his brother Jeff made famous Whisper In The Wind. Jacob goes for anther pin attempt.

1…

2…

Epico gets his shoulder at the last second, Jacob gets up and so does Epico. Jacob goes to kick him but Epico catches his foot so Jacob quickly counters with a Dragon Whip. Rosa climbs the apron to distract the ref allowing Primo to slid in and hit Jacob with the Backstabber. Primo grabs his cousin and drags him over Jacob; the ref turns around and starts the count.

1….

2….

Jacob kicks out; Jamie walks over and starts yelling at Rosa who slaps her. Jamie spins back around and hits her with her signature Spin Heel Kick knocking to the ground on her butt. This Distracts Epico who turns around only for Jacob to kick him in the gut then hit with the Twist of Fate, which gained cheers from the crowd.

1….

2….

3…

Bodies hits, Jacob stands and the ref raises his arm into the air. Jamie enters the ring and raises his other arm into the air. Suddenly the lights in the arena went out, everyone's attention was brought to the titiantron, which was showing a message.

**Jacob Hardy….**

**At Extreme Rules….**

**Your career will be over before….**

**It has begun….**

The lights came back on in the arena. Jacob is just as confused than anyone here in the arena who saw the message. He got out of the ring with Jamie right behind him and made his way to the back. When they reached the back they saw that everyone was staring at him, "What?" he asked

"Why was that message calling you Jacob Hardy?" asked Kaitlin to which he replies,

"I guess everyone was going to find out eventually but yes I am the younger brother of Matt and Jeff Hardy" everyone went quite but then it was the WWE Champ who broke the silence.

"Do you have any idea who sent it?" Cena asked him to which he replied by saying,

"I have no clue"

**Now first things first, Everyone finding out Jacob is related to Matt and Jeff wasn't the secret he was trying to hide. with that out of the way I would like to thank you for reading and please review.**


	3. The Past Coming Back

**Everyone I'm back with Chapter 3 of this kick ass story, now XRanger13 hopefully I did William right but if you want me to change anything then please let me know Della-Dolll that goes for you to. Now I have a poll up on my profile page involving this story so please go vote thanks and so lets begin.**

***I don't own WWE only Jacob Hardy while Jamie Lovehart goes to Della-Dolll and William Damian James Haynes goes to XRanger13 and deadman68 I know I did justice to your character so far.**

**P.S. What do you guys think of the creepy promos so far? OH DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON MY PROFILE PAGE!**

May 3, 2013- Friday Night Smackdown

Tonight was Jacob's second night in the WWE, tonight he was se to go one on one against Epico's cousin Primo and boy couldn't he wait to show off some more of his moves. There was a knock at the door meaning it could be ether Jamie or a producer. He gets up and walks over and opens the door to reveal his manager Jamie Lovehart. "Already to go?" She asks, he nods his head then steps out shutting the door behind him. Tonight Jacob was wearing his green jeans with white boots and an old Hardy Boyz basketball jersey. Jamie on the other hand was wearing similar to what she was wearing on Monday, the only that was really different was the Fozzy shirt she was wearing.

They walked around the corner but Jacob stopped when he saw someone whom he thought he never see again. The man turned and a look of shock came across his face, "Holy shit Jacob is that you?" The man asked as he came over gave the still surprised Jacob a hug.

"William is that really you?" Jacob asked still in shock, William shook his head and said,

"Man how many times do I have to tell ya to call me Will" Jamie whom the two men obviously forgot about cleared her throat. "Wow, where are my manners? The name is William Damian James Haynes but please call me Will but out in the ring I go by" Blazin' "Billy Haynes" Will says. Jacob rolls his eyes at this friend's flirtyness, Will notices this and says "Oh don't get your boxes in a bunch I'm not hitting on your girlfriend bedsides I already have a girlfriend."

"First off she's not my girlfriend, she's my manager and secondly when the hell did you get a girlfriend?" Jacob replied and Will respond by saying,

"Current Divas Champion Kaitlin, it started three months after my family moved to Texas" Jacob just shook his head, Will had changed so much since he left for Texas. "Well I'd love to chat with ya some more but I know that you have a match against Primo so I'll just go this way and pay a visit to my gal oh lets visit after at the club" Will said before tapping Jacob on the shoulder then walking past him. Jacob shook his head then the two of them made their way to the entrance area. When Bodies by Drowning Pool hit Jacob walked out with Jamie right behind him, they were both met with cheers from the WWE Universe.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first from Cameron, North Carolina weighting in at 215 lbs, accompanied by Diamond, the Psycho…. JACOB HARDY!" Lillian Garcia announced as both Jacob and Jamie made their way down the ramp slapping fan's hands along the way. Jacob entered the ring and climbed the turnbuckle, raised his arms into the air gaining cheers from the fans. Enchanted Isle hit and out walked Primo along with Rosa Mendes and Epico. "Introducing his opponent from San Juan, Puerto Rico weighting in at 215 lbs accompanied by Rosa Mendes and Epico…. Primo."

The bell was rung; the two men circled then locked up. Primo pushed Jacob off into the ropes but when he came back, he leap frog over Primo then turned and hit him with a drop kick knocking him to the ground. Jacob grabbed Primo and placed him in a headlock, Primo powered out of the headlock and got Jacob into one of his own. The two men stood then Jacob started elbowing him in the gut, Primo goes for another move but Jacob quickly counters the move into a roll up for the pin.

1….

2….

Primo kicks out; Jacob kicks Primo in the gut and hits him with a suplex. He walks over then climbs the turnbuckle, suddenly Rosa climbs the apron and distracts the ref allowing Epico to climb the apron. Jamie sees this and tries to alert Jacob but it's too late as Epico pushes him off making him hit the mat. Primo take advantage and goes for the pin,

1…

2…

Jacob kicks out at two, Primo goes for an elbow drop but Jacob rolls out of the way just as he drops. Jacob gets up and hits Primo with a clothesline then follows that up with another one. Once again Rosa gets up on the ring apron and Jamie runs over and pulls her down to the ground. Epico goes over and starts yelling at Jamie, Jacob uses this distraction so he runs from one side of the ring and when he reaches the other side he flies though top and middle ropes hitting Epico with a suicide dive. Jacob gets back into the ring where Primo was waiting for him, Primo goes for a clothesline but at the last minute Jacob counters and hits him with a Side Effect emulating his older brother Matt. Jacob goes for the pin,

1…

2….

3….

Jacob stands when the bell rings, Jamie climbs into the ring and raises his arm into the air for the victory. Just like Monday the lights in the arena went out, Jacob turned and faced the screen on the titantron. This time instead of showing a message it showed images of places, the first image was of an institution. Jacob's eyes goes wide when he sees the image then suddenly the image disappeared and was replaced with a video of man wearing a black mask standing behind a closed door. To everyone's horror the man started screaming, the video died out, a bright light shown down on the ramp to reveal three little girls playing jump rope.

_One, two, __Destroyer is__ coming for you._

_Three, four, better lock your door._

_Five, six, grab your crucifix._

_Seven, eight, gonna stay up late._

_Nine, ten, never sleep again._

The light died then all of the lights came on to reveal the girls are gone, Jacob stood in the ring and he was still shocked at what was shown. Jamie touched his shoulder making him jump which caused her to jump. Jacob didn't waste anytime as he leaped out of the ring and ran up the ramp straight into the back. He ignored the looks from everyone as he ran straight to the locker room then grabbing his bag and leaves going straight to his rental car.

He doesn't stop driving until he reaches the hotel; he goes to his room and opens the door then shuts it behind him. He closes the curtains then pulls the phone from the wall. Jacob walks over and slams his back against the wall sliding down until he reaches the ground. He couldn't believe that he saw that place again, he thought that he had seen the last of it that day he returned home five years ago but to his horror it was all coming back.

**Thanks for reading and please review, DON'T FORGET TO GO VOTE IN THE POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**


	4. Things Get Worse

**Everyone I'm back with Chapter 4 of this story which seems to have lost interest that I had gained with Chapter 1 cause I'm getting less reviews but you should know that will not stop me from finishing this story cause that's how I am when I start new stories so whatever anyways one last thing PLEASE GO VOTE ON THE POLL LOCATED ON MY PROFILE PAGE AND I ADDED ANOTHER CHOICE FOR JACOB'S LOVE INTEREST SO PLEASE GO VOTE SO I CAN FINISH THIS STORY THANKS EVERYONE.**

***I don't own WWE only Jacob Hardy while Jamie Lovehard goes to Dela-Dolll and William Haynes/Billy Haynes goes to XRanger13**

**May 6, 2013- Monday Night Raw**

It's been two days since incident on Friday; Jacob sat in the corner rocking back and forth. His headshot up when his cell phone went off, he reached over and picked up his phone to see that it was a text message from Jamie. He now had three text messages and a miss call, he flips it open and reads the texts,

_Bro, What happened? Whatever is going on just know_

_That I'm here to help_

_-Will_

_Jacob are you there? Please pick up, I… listen just know_

_That I'm here to help_

_-Jamie_

_Jacob listen, Vicki is pissed and we're suppose to face_

_Primo and Epico tonight_

_-Will_

Jacob presses a button then puts his phone to his hear to listen to the miss call, which as it turns out is from Vickie.

_Listen here, I don't care what the hell is going on with you_

_But if you don't show up to the arena tonight_

_Then I'll suspend your ass and I don't care who your_

_Brothers are or that Triple H hired you!_

Jacob hangs up the phone, he grips his head and then looks at the phone that was still in his hand. He suddenly became angry then stood up; he walked back and forth then shouted, "FUCK!" he spun on his heel then threw his phone against the wall breaking the phone. He walked over to the wall then still feeling the anger he started punching the wall and didn't stop until his knuckles were bleeding. He stepped backwards, he walked into the bathroom then washed the blood off his hands. He left the bathroom then picked up his bag, he need this job and for some reason he felt less angry when he was around people he could trust.

He left the hotel room, he walked down the hall to the elevator and pressed the down button. He took the elevator down to the lobby, when the doors opened he saw some of his fellow WWE Superstars in the lobby. Luck for him he was wearing his hoodie so he quickly pulled his hood over his head, he walked past everyone heading straight out the front door. He could've hailed a cab but decided to walk to the arena instead, he turned the corner only to walk into someone **[1]**. "I'm sorry," he muttered.

"It's okay" the person replied, he realized that it was a woman he walked into. He moved past then kept walking towards the arena, which was four blocks away from the hotel.

When he walked though the security doors, he still has his hood over his head as he makes his though the hallway towards his locker room. He opened the door then stepped inside, he quickly changed then walked out and made his way to the viewing room. It seemed like Vickie had made Will face both Primo and Epico alone, Jamie was done there willing him on. He nodded to the producer who then played his music, Jacob ran out from behind the curtain and ran down the ramp sliding into the ring. He tackled Primo to the mat and started pounding down onto him.

"Stop it… Stop it… DAMN IT I SAID STOP IT!" Everyone stopped fight and turned to face the stage where they saw Vickie standing. "Jacob so nice of you to finally join us, now this match will be restarted as it was normal scheduled a tag team match, the team of Jacob Hardy and Billy Haynes will take on Primo and Epico… the match starts now!" she said before leaving into the back.

The ref rang the bell restarting the match, Jacob started with Epico. Jacob ran and tackled him to the ground then started on loading on him, Epico tired his best to defend himself but Jacob wouldn't let up. The ref started the five count and Jacob got up when he reached four. Jacob kicked Epico in the face, he picked Epico up then whipped him into the rooms. Jacob hit him with a clothesline, Jacob felt the anger rise up again so he walked over and tagged Billy in.

There was a reason why Billy was known as 'Blazin' Billy Haynes, as soon as Jacob made the tag Billy climbed the turnbuckle then leaped off hitting Epico with a diving cross body. Billy went for the pin,

1…

2…

Primo came in and broke up the pin, Jacob tried to get in but the ref stopped him. Since the ref was distracted both Epico and Primo began to double team Billy, Primo left the ring. Epico started stomping down on Billy. Diamond and Jacob waited watched helplessly as Epico stomped down on Billy's head, Epico comes off the ropes and Billy counters with a scoop slam. Billy and Epico stood then Billy started hitting him with multiple kicks to Epico's legs. He goes for another kick but Epico catches his leg, Epico throws him backwards then goes for a clothesline but Jacob counters by ducking and when Epico turns around Billy hits him with a Super kick to the jaw. Billy goes for another pin,

1….

2…

The ref stops the count when Rosa tires to get in Rosa gets onto the ring apron, Diamond runs over and pulls her off the apron. The two divas begin to fight, with the ref still distracted Primo gets in and hits Billy with the Backstabber. Primo gets out then Epico goes for the pin, the ref sees this and starts the count.

1….

2….

Billy gets his shoulder up, Jacob sticks his hand out and so Billy starts to crawl toward the corner. Epico goes the same by crawling towards his cousin Primo, Both Epico and Billy tag in their partners respectively. Jacob comes in hot, he hits Primo with a clothesline then hits him with another one. Jacob hits him with a Dragon Whip, he picks Primo up then whips him into the corner. He runs but Primo moves so Jacob runs up the turnbuckle then spins in mid-air thus hitting Primo with Whisper In The Wind. Billy and Epico are trying their best to break up the on going fight between Diamond and Rosa leaving the ref to deal with the fight inside the ring and the fight outside the ring.

Jacob takes a swing at him but Primo ducks then hits him with a neck breaker and goes to the pin.

1….

2….

Jacob kicks out, Primo picks Jacob up but at the last minute Jacob breaks the hold then hits Primo with Side Effect. He covers Primo.

1….

2….

The lights in the arena go out, Jacob stands and immediately begins to freak out cause he knows what's going to happen. Everyone turns their attention to the Tron where they see another image this time of the same man from Friday Night. The man stares at the camera then once again lets out a horrifying scream, then again a lone light shines down onto the ramp revealing the three little girls playing jump rope and they were singing the same song from Friday Night.

_One, two, __Destroyer is__ coming for you._

_Three, four, better lock your door._

_Five, six, grab your crucifix._

_Seven, eight, gonna stay up late._

_Nine, ten, never sleep again._

The lights in the arena come back on, Jacob is sitting in the corner rocking back and forth. He recognizes the man now, it was the eyes that gave him away and it was the eyes that reminded him of the place where they met and it was the eyes that made him remember all of the horrible pain he went though.

**[1] Is the first time Jacob meets the winner of the poll so hurry up and vote people!**

**Thanks for reading and please review thanks again everyone.**


	5. Who Was That Girl?

**Hello everyone, I'm back with chapter 5 of The Psycho One and so the winner of the poll that I had on my profile will make her first appearance in this chapter but your not going to know who the winner is until the next chapter so anyways don't let me keep you so enjoy!**

***I don't own WWE only Jacob Hardy while William goes to XRanger13 and Jamie Lovehart goes to Della-Dolll**

**May 10, 2013- Friday Night Smackdown**

Jacob sat in the emptiness hallway he could find at the arena, with his back against the stone cold wall he draped the hood of his dark green hoodie over his head. He had no real reason to be here but Jamie was having her first official match tonight and she wanted him to be in her corner. Jacob still get over the messages that have been playing, first they appeared after his match then last Monday Night another message played after he hit Primo with the Side Effect. The question Jacob kept asking himself is why him, why did his past have to come back and haunt him but what he did know was that this… this Destroyer person was, he was someone he had met back at the special hospital.

"JACOB… JACOB WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Jacob shot his head up when he heard Will's voice. He looked over to see Will running towards him, Will came to a stop and tried to catch his breath then said, "Dude Jamie's hurt…. She was wrestling Rosa and went for a moonsault when Primo jumped up onto the apron distracting her allowing Rosa to push her off and when she hit the ground her ankle went wrong" he said, Jacob stood up then they ran off towards the Trainer's room where she was being looked over.

Jacob flung open the door and enter the room, "Jamie…. Oh god Jamie I'm so sorry I should've been there," he said going to her side. She waved him off but used one ice pack on her hurting ankle. "If I was there then…." He started to say,

"JACOB!" Jamie screamed shutting him up, "Listen here boy, it wasn't your fault and if it's anyone's fault then it's Primo's" She said then there was a knock on the door then Smackdown GM Booker T walked in.

"Hey Booker" they all said,

"What's up everyone, listen I just got off the phone wit Vickie Gurrerro and she's making a match for this Monday Night Raw, if Jamie is able then it will be the team of Jacob Hardy, 'Blazin' Billy Haynes and a new Diva that just signed last night taking on the team of Primo, Epico and Rosa in a six man mix tag team match" Booker said then was about to leave when he stopped and turned to face Jacob. "Jacob, Dwag I received a note from Destroyer and he wants to face you in a Extreme Rules match at Extreme Rules…. Do you accept?" he asked.

Jacob was quite then said, "Tell him that he better be ready to go to the Extreme cause his little mind games aren't going to work anymore" Booker nodded his head then left the room. Jacob turned to face Jamie and Will who were staring at him, "I can't be scared of him any more" he said but to be truthful Jacob was scared out of his mind. He felt a slap on his shoulder so he turned to see that it was Will, he nodded to him then turned to Jamie and said, "You stay off that ankle until it's better" Jamie gave him the salute.

"You two go have fun, from the look of it… Jacob you need to get out and get some fresh air. Jacob was about to protest when he was grabbed by Will and dragged out of the room to their locker room. They grabbed their bags then left the locker room, they stopped at the Divas locker room and waited for Kaitlyn to come out. As the two were waiting for her to emerge from the locker room, Jacob thought of many questions he could ask his friend since they hadn't seen each other for a long time.

"So Will how did you and Kaitlyn meet?" he finally asked breaking the silence between them.

"We met in high school but after we lost track then met again in FCW… well back when NXT was known as FCW" Will responded, Jacob nodded his head then when he was about to ask another question the door to the locker room opened and Kaitlyn stepped out with her bag over her shoulder. "Ready to go babe?" Will asked before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. She nodded her head then the three of them made their way towards the car and that's when Jacob remembered that he walked here from the arena. Will notices that his friend had stopped so he turned and said, "What's up man?"

"I just remembered that I walked here from the hotel, so I'll met you guys there then we'll go to the club together" he replied then started to walk.

"Dude get your ass in the car" Will shouted at him, Jacob hung his head then turned and got into the back seat with his bag in the seat next to him. The car ride to the hotel was very quite, as soon as the car pulled up to the hotel Jacob hopped out then made his way inside. It felt weird being around Will again, not because he was Kaitlyn now but because Will had no clue what Jacob went though after he left Cameron and had there was no way he was going to tell his best friend what he went though cause he didn't want sympathy from anyone.

He made his way though the lobby then took the elevator up to the fifth floor, he got into his hotel room and dropped his bag off before walking right back out. Jacob decided that he wasn't going to the club but to the hotel bar instead as he wasn't much of a dancer anyways. He also knew that he should let Will know but he still hadn't replaced his phone that he broke four days ago. He walked into the bar and saw some fellow WWE Superstars, he walked to the bar then ordered a Mike's Hard Lemonade. He walked over and took a seat at an empty table, he took a sip then looked around some more. He was about to take another sip when someone appeared.

"Is this chair taken?" came the voice of a soft spoken person, Jacob looked up to see a woman with dark haired woman. She looked to be Mexican-American, he shook his head so she took the seat across from him. "I saw that you were lonely so I thought I'd come over and join you" she said with a smile, which for some reason made Jacob smile. The two talked for a while then decided to leave the bar then walked out into the lobby. "It was really nice to meet you Jacob" she said, he smiled then said,

"Nice to meet you again…. I'm sorry but I don't think I got your name" he said, the Latina laughed then said,

"And you won't but trust me we'll meet again…" she said, then started to walk away but stopped and said, "So until then" she spun on her heels then crushed her lips to his. Jacob didn't know why but he felt electricity flow though him but the kiss didn't last and when he opened his eyes she was gone. He stood there and only thing went though his mind so he said,

"Who was that girl?"

**Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW then go check out my other fanfics will mostly NWO High School Season 1 and The Condemned 2 cause they go together thanks again everyone.**


	6. Mystery Girl Revealed

**What's up Psycho Fans? Jacob is back and the winner of the poll I had up on my profile will be revealed finally and boy I can't wait to see what you guys think? anyways please enjoy!**

***I don't own WWE only Jacob while William/Billy Haynes goes to XRanger13 and Jamie Lovehart goes to Della-Dolll **

**May 13, 2013- Monday Night Raw: Extreme Rules This Sunday**

Tonight was the last Raw before Extreme Rules, which meant in six days the man behind the mind games will be reveal. Jacob stood in the locker room, bouncing back and forth. For some reason he wasn't thinking about this Sunday or the match tonight against Primo and Epico for his mind was on the woman he met last night. His thoughts were broken when there was a knock at the door, since he was the only one in the locker room and was already changed he said, "Come in" he turned when the door opened to see Jamie. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

"What? I can't come see my friends kick some ass tonight?" she asked, he goes to say some more when the door opened and in walked Nick Nemeth a.k.a. current World Heavyweight Champion Dolph Ziggler. "Jacob you know Nick, he's been helping me and actually asked me out" Jamie said. She was all smiles but then saw the look on Jacob's face, "Um Nick can you give us a moment?" she asked.

"Sure" Nick replied before leaving the room, Jamie made her way over and sat down next to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Jacob takes a deep breathe then went on to tell her everything about last night. "Wow… well she can't be a current Diva cause I'm pretty sure you would have recognized her but that could also mean that she is a brand new Diva or a returning one" she said.

"I don't get why anyone would want to be with me," he muttered but she heard so she said,

"Why would you think that?"

"I… there are some reasons but right now I'm not ready to discuss them but I promise that you and William will be the first to know that I promise" he replied. He looked at her and she nodded her head then left the room, Jacob stood then after a few minutes left the room as well. He made his way down the hall to the entrance area where he saw Will and Kaitlyn waiting for him. He looks at the screen to see that Primo, Epico and Rosa are already down in the ring. He goes to say something to Will but is cut off when Thores of Predition hits so Will walks out.

"_Introducing their opponents, first from Dallas, Texas weighting in at 225 lbs…. "Blazin'" Billy Haynes" Justin announced. Billy walked down the ramp removing his black hoodie vest with decorated with flames, the next piece of clothing he removed was his black pants with flames to reveal his black tights underneath. He then handed the ref his red/yellow/orange trimmed sunglasses who handed them to a stagehand outside the ring._

Bodies hit and Jacob walked out where he was met with cheers from the crowd, "introducing his tag team partner. From Cameron, North Carolina weighting in at 215 lbs The Psycho…. Jacob Hardy" Justin says as Jacob climbs into the ring. He climbs the turnbuckle and raises his arms into the air earning more cheers from the WWE crowd. Jacob jumps down then both Will and him turn to see who their mystery partner is.

Paparazzi hits, the WWE Universe goes nuts as former WWE Woman and Divas Champion Melina makes her return to the WWE. She white top and pants with black crosses on them, she slaps the hands of the fans as she makes her way down the ramp then stops when she reaches the ring apron. She does a short little dance then places one leg on the apron then jumps performing a perfect spits on the outside ring apron. Melina rolls under the bottom rope then stands.

Jacob stares at her wide eyes as he recognizes her from Friday night at the bar in the hotel. Billy starts the match with Primo making Jacob stand out on the ring apron with Melina. "Surprised to see me?" she asks him, he nodes his head making her laugh.

Billy and Primo lock up but then Primo broke the hold and went on to slap Billy across the face. Billy looked away then superkick Primo in the jaw, he picked Primo up then landed a right punch then whipped him into the ropes and when he came back Billy hit him with a scoop slam. He goes for a pin,

1….

Primo kicks out, Billy picks Primo up then drags him over to the corner then tags in Jacob. Jacob gets in then punches Primo in the stomach, he lands another punch to Primo backing him into the turnbuckle. He keeps pounding down on him then tags Billy back in who continues to work on him. Instead of getting out Jacob backs up into the opposite corner then Billy kicks Primo in the gut then gets down on his hands and knees. Jacob runs then using Billy as a stepping-stone hits Primo with Poetry In Motion. Jacob gets out then Billy pulls Primo into the middle of the ring thus going for the pin.

1….

2….

Epico gets in and stops the count, Jacob climbs the turnbuckle then leaps off hitting Epico with a cross body taking him out. Billy tags in Melina while Primo tags in Rosa, Melina comes in and hits her with a clothesline then follows that up with another clotheslines. She lets out her signature primal screams then runs hitting Rosa with Extreme Makeover. Melina picks Rosa up then lets out another scream before hitting Rosa with Last Call then covers her.

1….

2….

3….

The ref rings the bell and Melina's music hits, Jacob and Billy get into the ring. The ref raises Jacob and Billy's hands while Melina raises Jacob's other hand. "Here are your winners Jacob Hardy, "Blazin'" Billy Haynes and Melina" Justin announced. The celebration was cut short when Epico and Primo came back into the ring with steel chairs. They hit Jacob and Billy in the back with the chairs, Primo kicked Billy out of the ring then made sure that he stayed out. Rosa tired to get in but Melina stopped her by hitting her with a drop kick.

Epico grabs Jacob's arm and drags him to the ropes then proceeds to handcuff Jacob to the bottom rope. He raises the steel chair into the air then begins to slam it down on top of Jacob's left arm, he kept going until about eight refs came into the ring to pull him away. One ref was able to get Jacob uncuffed who grabbed his arm in pain, "I can't feel it," he said out loud. Officials who helped him out of the ring helped him to the back.

(!)

The trainer over looked Jacob's arm, "Well the good news is that you will be able to wrestle this Sunday but only and if only you take it easy this weekend" the Trainer said. Jacob nodded then stood, he knew it was bout time he headed home and finally sit down and talk to Jeff.

"Don't worry Jerry, I'll make sure he rests" Melina said with a smile which for some reason Jacob didn't know why but it gave him butterflies.

**Thanks for reading everyone, please review**


	7. Welcome Home

**What's up everyone, I'm back with another chapter... first off I would like to apologize for it being short but the wanted to end it where it is and then the next chapter will be the third to final chapter before Extreme Rules.**

***I don't own anyone in this chapter except Jacob.**

Jacob opens his eyes, he looks around and remembers that he's on a plane heading back home for the first time since he left two years ago. He remembers the attack by Epico the night before but believes the part about Melina who had returned to the WWE the same night was with him right now. He then feels someone clasping his hand and someone's head on his shoulder, he turns his head to see that in fact Melina was sitting in the seat next to him. _Why is she helping me? I mean if she knew what I went though… she probably think I'm a freak like everyone else if they new my past, _he thought as he watched her sleep. He turned and looked out the window, for some reason up in the air he felt at peace but soon his thoughts turned dark as he thought about his upcoming match against Destroyer at Extreme Rules.

"Hey" he turns his head to see Melina is now up, "Sleep good?" she asked him to which he shook his head. He felt her eyes on him so he turned to face her and then she asked him, "What are you thinking about?" he smiles at her then says,

"That night at the hotel bar why did you want to talk to me? And I thought you were dating John Hennigan?"

"The answer to your first question is simple, I thought you cute and looked lonely and to answer your second question I left Hennigan after he started beating me after he left the company" she replied looking away. Jacob squeezed her hand making her look at him.

"I got you and I'll never hurt you," he said give her a smile, they felt the plane hit the ground so they stood and left walking out onto the airport hanger. They walked to the baggage claim and then to the rental car place, "The reason I don't drive is because I don't like cars…. I mean don't get me wrong they can get us were we go but an old friend of mine and Billy's was killed in a hit in run since then I've refused to get behind the wheel" Jacob said as they walked outside to their car. He climbed into the passenger seat while Melina climbs into the driver seat, he watches as Melina begins to drive.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" she asked blushing soon after, Jacob laughs then says,

"Still trying to see if this is real or I'm still dreaming" Melina shook her head then slapped his arm. "Okay it's real… it just I still don't understand why you would want to be with me? I mean I have to ask you out on a proper date?" he said rubbing his still sore arm.

"Because your different then John and the other men I've had a relationship with, why yes we have a real date just yet which we could have tonight? But before we do that I think it be best if we go visit your brothers…." Melina started to say but Jacob cut her off.

"Brother… Jeff and only Jeff, Matt and I never and really mean never got along… I was always closer to Jeff but if he was busy then I would hang out with Amy," He said. "But after visiting Jeff I would love to take you out on a real date" he said with a smile which she returned. He reached over and grabbed her hand then they continued on their drive towards Jacob's hometown.

(!)

After dropping off their luggage they got back into the car and drove to Jeff's house but when he pulled into the drive way they noticed that the other Hardy brother was there as well. Jacob was about to opt about coming back later but it was too late as the front door opened and out walked Matt and Jeff. "Damn it" Jacob muttered, when the car stopped he got out. He walked over, he gave both Jeff and Jeff's girlfriend Beth but only looked at Matt who just stood there. Jacob feels Melina come up next to him and grab his hand but also hears Matt let out a scoff of disapovement.

"What's your damn problem?" Jacob asked with anger.

"The fact that your wasting your time with that slut" Matt replied then the next thing everyone knew Jacob was on top of him pounding down. Jeff ran over and pulled him off, Jacob begins to walk away.

"This is why I never what to come home… It's bad enough that my own father gave up on me but also the fact my Brother… MY OWN FLESH AND BLOOD CAN'T STAND THE FACT I CAN HAVE SOMETHING, SOMEONE WHO CAN'T EVEN KEEP A DAMN RELATIONSHIP" he said in anger into Matt's face. Everyone watched as Matt hopped into his car and drives off, Jacob turns to face Jeff and Beth then says, "I'm sorry."

"What for? Matt was acting a complete and total jackass" Jeff replied, the four of them walk in to the house. While the two brothers went into the living room the two girls went into the kitchen, "So how do you like working for the WWE?" Jeff asked breaking the silence.

"It's great… everyone's nice it's just this whole Destroyer stuff has me freaked out ya know? I mean the images in the videos are from the place dad sent me too" replied Jacob. He was about to say more but the two girls came back in and sat down next to their men.

"So Jeff, Mel and I were talking and we thought it would be nice to go out on a double date?" Beth said,

"Sounds like a good idea" Jeff replied. Jacob turns to face Melina who smiled then the two turned to talk to Jeff and Beth.

**Thanks for reading everyone, please review**


	8. Extreme Rules 2013

**FINALLY... I HAVE COME BACK... TO THE-PSYCH-CO ONE! haha JK so I had a huge writer's block to figure out the next chapter should be so instead I decided to fast forward to Sunday which is Extreme Rules baby. So the question is now will Jacob win his extreme rules match or will he be... no pun intended will he be destroyed by Destroyer. **

***I don't own WWE only Jacob Hardy while Will goes to XRanger13, Jamie Lovehart goes to Della-Doll and Destroyer goes to deadman68**

May 19, 2013- WWE Presents Extreme Rules

_Extreme Rules Match Card:_

_Pre Show: The Miz vs. Cody Rhodes_

_Match 1: Chris Jericho vs. Fandango w/ Summer Rae_

_Match 2: Dean Ambrose vs. Kofi Kingston (c)- United States Championship_

_Match 3: Jacob Hardy vs. Destroyer- Extreme Rules Match_

_Match 4: Sheamus vs. Mark Henry- Strap Match_

_Match 5: Alberto Del Rio vs. Jack Swagger- I Quit Match to face Dolph Ziggler_

_Match 6: The Shield (Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns) vs. Team Hell No (Kane and Daniel Bryan) (c)- Tag Team Championship_

_Match 7: Randy Orton vs. Big Show- Extreme Rules Match_

_Match 8: John Cena (c) vs. Ryback- WWE Championship LMS match_

_Match 9: Brock Lesnar vs. Triple H- Steel Cage Match_

To say he was nervous would be an understatement; tonight Jacob would finally go one on one against Destroyer in an extreme rules match. He paced back and forth with Melina watching him. "Jacob please sit down, your making me nervous" Melina said but he didn't hear her as he continued to ponder wither now was a good time to tell her about his past or not tell her and keep it to himself but then he remembered that he would still have to tell Will, Celeste and Jamie as well. He turns to face her with a somber look on his face, she gets up and walks over to him. Jacob pulls her into a hug, "You'll do great tonight but promise me that you'll be safe out there?" she asked.

Jacob lifted her head making her look at him then he said, "For you? Of course" he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. They're happy moment was cut short when there was a knock at the door, he hung his head then said, "Come in" the door opened and in walked Will with Celeste. "Hey guys," he said with a slight hint of annoyance for interrupting them.

"We just came here to wish you good luck in your match" Will said with a smile, Jacob nodded his head then said,

"Thanks guys" he said then a stagehand came in and told him that his match was up next. He said goodbye to his friends then left the room, he walked down the hall then stopped when he saw Jamie and Nick. "Hey guys," he said.

"Hey Jacob good luck tonight and be careful" Jamie said with a smile which he returned.

"C'mon babe, he's the brother of Jeff Hardy he's going to kill it our there' Nick said.

(!)

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is an Extreme Rules match," Justin said. Bodies hit then out walked Jacob who was met with a massive pop from the WWE Universe. "Introducing first, from Cameron, North Carolina, weighting in at 215 lbs… The Psycho Jacob Hardy" Justin said as Jacob made his way down the ramp and entered the ring. Jacob climbed the turnbuckle and when he was done he leaped down but when he did the lights in the arena went out. Images on the titantron showed the asylum again then Welcome Home (Sanitarium) by Metallica hit and four men in white coats came out. They were holding sticks with the ends around the neck of a man wearing all white attire just like Kane would wear.

"Introducing his opponent from The Asylum, weighting in at 325 lbs Destroyer" Justin said as Destroyer entered the ring. Jacob noticed the height difference between him and Destroyer instantly, while he stood at 5'6" he noticed that Destroyer stood at 7'1". The bell rang then Jacob ran right at him and began to pound away only for Destroyer to push him backwards. Jacob ran at him again only for Destroyer to boot him right in the face knocking him to the mat. Jacob rolled out of the ring so he could recuperate, he reaches under the ring and pulls out a steel chair.

Destroyer walks over and grabs Jacob's hair, Jacob counters and hits Destroyer in the skull with the steel chair. Jacob gets in the ring and hits Destroyer with the chair then throws it him backing him into the corner, Jacob runs at him but Destroyer tries to counter with a clothesline but Jacob ducks under then hits him with Whisper In The Wind then goes for the pin.

1…

Destroyer kicks out, Jacob gets up then climbs the turnbuckle and leaps only for Destroyer to kick him in the skull knocking him down to the mat. Destroyer goes over and picks up the steel chair, Jacob gets up only to be cracked in the skull with the chair busting him open. Destroyer picks Jacob up and throws him out of the ring, he gets out after him. He picks him up and whips him into the corner barricade, Destroyer lets out a roar then runs and spears Jacob though the barricade into the crowd. Destroyer is the first to his feet and it looks like he isn't fazed when he went though the barricade. He picks Jacob up and throws him into the ring, he reaches under the ring and pulls out a table. He throws the table into the ring then gets in.

Destroyer sets up the table, he turns and picks Jacob in the power bomb position. He walks over and puts Jacob though the table, he stares down at Jacob's broken body with a sadistic smile on his face then covers him for the pin.

1…

2….

3….

Welcome Home hits, "Here is your winner Destroyer" Justin announced.

(!)

Jacob awoke to find him self in the hospital room. He looks around to see that Melina, Will, Jamie and Celeste were all there. "Did…. Did… I … Did I win?" he asked meekly gaining the attention of everyone in the room. Melina ran over and hugged him only to make him cry out pain because he was in so much pain but then again it felt good to be hugged by someone who loved him.

"Jacob you scared the shit out of us when you didn't move after being put though the table" she said with tears streaming down her eyes.

"I'm sorry Melly," he said.

"So what happens now?" Will asked walking over to him, Jacob was quite then he looked at everyone and said,

"It's simple… I go to Raw tomorrow night and challenge Destroyer to a match at Payback."

_Extreme Rules Match Card:_

_Pre Show: The Miz vs. Cody Rhodes: Miz Wins_

_Match 1: Chris Jericho vs. Fandango w/ Summer Rae: Y2J Wins_

_Match 2: Dean Ambrose vs. Kofi Kingston (c)- United States Championship: Dean Ambrose wins_

_Match 3: Jacob Hardy vs. Destroyer- Extreme Rules Match: Destroyer Wins_

_Match 4: Sheamus vs. Mark Henry- Strap Match: Sheamus Wins_

_Match 5: Alberto Del Rio vs. Jack Swagger- I Quit Match to face Dolph Ziggler: Del Rio Wins_

_Match 6: The Shield (Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns) vs. Team Hell No (Kane and Daniel Bryan) (c)- Tag Team Championship: The Shield Wins_

_Match 7: Randy Orton vs. Big Show- Extreme Rules Match: Orton Wins_

_Match 8: John Cena (c) vs. Ryback- WWE Championship LMS match: No Contest_

_Match 9: Brock Lesnar vs. Triple H- Steel Cage Match: Brock Lesnar Wins_

**Thanks for reading now go review... oh also please go to my profile and vote in my poll for my Wrestling story Survival please.**


End file.
